The New Beginning
by otakuzombie
Summary: Talhysah and Saraphynee are poor teenagers in America. One day while singing in the local city park, Shining Saotome, a popular Idol in Japan hear their singing. The two girls go to Saotome Academy to begin their new adventures as Idols. I'm terrible at summaries so please forgive me. I know everyone hates OC's but just give it a try. Re-written version of 2012 story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN* I wrote this story back in 2012, this is a re-written version. I schouls warn you there are OC's (duh) and just a bit about them. Talhysah is the older sister. Shes 19 and a redhead, pale skin and light freakles. Shes a bit short, 160 cm. Shes a bit rude and perverted, she cares more about her little sister Saraphynee then herself. She is a bit awkward in speach and is very unique in style. She has a bad fear of filth. Her favorite thing is her iPod, journal and a heart locket her mother gave her and Saraphynee on Christmas.**

**Saraphynee isvery shy and timid. Shes really naive and childish. Sara is 15. Her hair is light brown, wavy and very long. Her hair flows passed her butt. Her skin is very tan, almost an olive color. Sara is taller than her older sister, 171 cm. Sara calls Talhysah her 'Sissy'.She tends to cry a lot. Sara is very feminine and girlish. She looks up to her Sissy more than anyone. Sara has a small beauty mark on her right eye.**

**Thats a bit about them. If you want to know more about them, than read the story.**

**"Saraphynee, wake up sister." I woke up, suddenly being blinded by the bright blue sky shining brightly through the thin curtains.**

"What time is it Talhysah?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I sat up on my twin sized air mattress. I looked to see that Sissy had been awake for a while, considering her hair had been wet and she had been dressed in her black skinny jeans and some scary band t-shirt.

"Its 8:45. I was thinking we could go to the city park and sing for some money. Maybe with enough money, I can buy you real mattress." I smiled sweetly and noticed Sissy admiring herself through the mirror.

"Okay. Let me get ready." I responded getting up off the mattress. I noticed she didn't have an air mattress, but instead a sleeping bag with tears in every direction. "Hey what about you sissy? You don't even have a mattress, you sleep on our floor." I pointed out, tilting my head towards the redhead.

"Yeah but I can care less about me, you are much more important. You always come first. It will always be that, no matter what."

I shrugged to myself, knowing it was pointless to even try to convince the stubborn girl otherwise. I laughed a bit as I got my pink and yellow sun dress my favorite legwarmers and brushed my long brown hair. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go." I called leaving with Sissy.

Sissy and I had left to go to our downtown city park. We arrived at about 9:01 and we got ourselves set up. I walked to the center bench and placed my guitar case on the ground. I nodded to Sissy as I began to play the pink, customized, acoustic guitar. Soon Talhysah began singing.**(AN* Song is Trophy's father Trophy's son- Sleeping with Sirens)**

**Father, father, tell me where have you been?**

**It's been hell not having you here**

**I've been missing you so bad**

**And you don't seem to care**

**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there, yeah**

**When I go to sleep at night, do you care, yeah**

**Do you even miss us?**

**Your bottles and mistress**

**I need to know, I need to know**

**why are you walking away?**

**Was it something I did?**

**Did I make a mistake cause**

**I'm trying to deal with the pain**

**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**

**I will try to understand**

**Father, father, tell me where are you now?**

**It's been hell not having you**

**Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town**

**With no note telling where**

**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there, yeah**

**When I go to sleep at night, do you care, yeah**

**I need to know, I need to know**

**Why are you walking away?**

**Was it something I did?**

**Did I make a mistake cause**

**I'm trying to deal with the pain**

**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**

**I will try to understand**

**Why are you running away?**

**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**

**Why are you running away?**

**Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**It's been seven years wishing that you'd drop a line**

**But I carry the thought along with you in my mind**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Family!**

**Why are you walking away?**

**Was it something I did?**

**Did I make a mistake cause**

**I'm trying to deal with the pain**

**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**

**Why are you running away?**

**I don't understand this, is this how it ends?**

**Why are you running away?**

**Tell me please; tell me please, I need to know**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

**Is this what you call a family?**

Suddenly we finished our song and saw many people with tears in their eyes. Sissy and I suddenly heard a loud crash and an up roar of laughter. Many people gasped as they saw a huge man with sunglasses appear out of nowhere. I screamed and hid behind Talhysah. "Sissy, please don't let this guy hurt me!" I shook in fear behind sissy.

"Dude what the hell! Why did you do that!?" Talhysah yelled at the tall beefy man.

"BRAVVOOOO! THAT WAS PERFECT! PUUURRRRFEECT SINGINGG! PPUURRRFEECCTTT PRREESSENCE! Perrrrfect everrrything!" The strange man cheered rolling his "R's"

'What is this guy's issue? Does he have some serious speaking disorder?' I heard sissy ask herself quietly

"I want you to join my academy and become famous! Come now with me! I have my limo ready so let's make haste" The man yelled insanely, scaring me more than he had thought.

I became too scared to say anything, so I just started to cry. Talhysah saw me crying and flipped out on the tall beefy guy.

"Oh! Hell NO! Dude you did not just make my Sara cry!" She screamed jamming her finger into the man's chest." Now, how about you give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your butt right here. Come on bi-ch! Tell me now you stupid ass f-ker!" Talhysah lost it. All the guy did was laugh and shoot out glitter. "I am Shining Saotome! I am Japans greatest producers and the owner of Saotome Academy!" Saotome-sensei just laughed and suddenly appeared next to us. Causing both me and Talhysah to jump. "Dude stop that!" Talhysah yelled, being slightly scared.

I finally calmed down and decided to be nice. I left Sissy's side and introduced myself to "Hello Saotome-sensei. My name is-" I was suddenly cut off when he had carried me and sissy away. I could tell that Talhysah had become very impatient with this guy. I don't care what your names arrre! Let's just go to the academy! Let's gooooo!"

Before we knew it, we were leaving our small city in America and heading off to a school in Japan. Don't ask me how we go there so soon or why or anything like that. I don't know it myself. Soon we were staring at a big open campus with a palace sized school. It was beautiful and remarkable. "I told a few students to meet you at the front gates. Have fun!" Saotome-sensei had left for good but not before turning to magic glitter and disappearing into thin air.

"What is that guy taking?" I heard sissy say to herself.

We walked to the front gates to see two young men. One guy was a blonde shorty with a fedora, pretty blue eyes and punk style clothes, which reminded me of a male version of Sissy and next to the short guy, was a tall, handsome guy with unreal emerald green eyes.

"Oh, Natsuki! That must be them!" The short blonde pointed to us as we continued walking over closer to them. I noticed the man looking at me with starry eyes and cheering.

"ELIIIIZZZAAABBBEETTTHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly I was attacked by the giant man. I was absolutely terrified so was about to cry. Before I did sissy managed to charge in front of me just in time leaving the guy to be round house kicked in the face. He was sent flying as Talhysah ran after him.

"Don't ever to that to my sister again, you hear me bro!" She screamed shaking he fist wildly in the air. "Besides, what the hell is your problem running, into someone like that?" Talhysah gave the giant a death stare.

"I am so sorry. I thought your sister was Elizabeth, I miss her so much. I am sorry." The man apologized and got up to face me. "I didn't mean to scare you. Really, you just remind me a lot of my dog."

Suddenly Sissy and I had gasped in shock. "You say I look like a dog?" I spoke up slightly offended. "Is that supposed to a racist term because I'm tan?" I began to cry but before I could Sissy gave me a hug and walked over to talk to the tall guy. I was left alone with his friend, the short punkie guy. "Yo! Sorry about Natsuki, he does that when he sees something cute…so sorry." Shorty rubbed the back of his neck and sat next to me. "So, um, I'm Kurro Syo and the guy who just about tackled you is Shinomiya Natsuki" He paused and glanced at me, blushing lightly "So, umm, you must be the new students Shining told us about." I sat there quietly looking at my shoes till I saw my sissy with the Natsuki guy.

"SISSYY!" I yelled as I ran up to my sissy.

"Saraphynee, it seems you missed me." Sissy turned to Syo and looked at him. "Hey thanks for keeping an eye on her, she is really shy and doesn't like to be alone without me." Syo blushed and replied. "No it's cool. She seems really nice."

"She is dude, she is." Sissy smiled and continued. "So if you don't already know, this is Saraphynee and I am Talhysah. So who are you dudes?"

The short blonde spoke first." I am Syo and the tall guy is Natsuki." She glanced at Natsuki and rubbed her neck.

"Yes, Natsuki, I am truly sorry for kicking you." Natsuki just smiled and shook his head "It's okay, you were just protecting her. But next time, could you, kick less, hard?" Natsuki and Talhysah had laughed to themselves and nodded.

Natsuki and Syo gave us a tour of the school and brought us to our rooms before dismissing themselves. What we noticed first was two real mattresses and the school uniforms placed perfectly on the bed. I saw that there was a bathroom, two desks and a few other things like a dresser and closet. Once Sissy and I were getting settled in our new rooms. I plopped down on the comfortable bed and began to feel a bit scared; tomorrow was our first day. I couldn't wait to see what new adventures we'd encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN* Hello. Welcome to the second chapter of The New Begining. The girls start class. FYI I may have spelled some people wrong and it swiches between POVs alot. Gomenisai.**

I woke up and noticed that Sissy was already dressed in the school uniform and was writing quietly in her journal. I saw her turn when she heard me yawn quietly.

"Oh! Good morning Sara. Are you exited? I sure as heck am." I laughed when I heard slight sarcasm in her tired voice. Talhysah had been usually known to hate mornings and hate going to new places.

"Um, I think. I am also scared sissy." I said with worry evident in my voice. I saw Sissy agree and finish her writing. 'I wonder what she always writes in that.' After a while I noticed it was almost time for Syo and Natsuki to pick us up. They had told us last night they'd help us get acquainted to everything. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at our door. "Hello, you guys up?" I heard what appeared to be Syo's voice, on the other side of the door.

"Yeah we are. Good morning dudes." Sissy greeted as she opened the door. Staring at Syo and Natsuki.

"Hey, so you ready for us to show you to the amazing cafeteria?" Talhysah had cheered when she heard that word. Cafeteria meant food, and Sissy loved food. We headed off to the cafeteria. Once we arrived I saw many people sitting, chatting amongst themselves loudly. I felt a bit panicked and noted, even Sissy, was a little frighten.

"Come on you guys sit down." Syo had told us after he saw the frightened expressions on our faces. We both sat down at the tables. Sissy sat next to Syo and I sat next to Natsuki. "So umm, hi?" Sissy quietly spoke, looking at the new faces staring at her. After a while, I guess no one heard her, but luckily a guy at our table that was sitting directly across her spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So, you must be the new girls. Cool. So umm, what classes do you guys have?" Both Sissy and I looked at each other and got really quiet. I began speaking. "I am in class S and Sissy, here is in A." Talhysah chimed in. "Please, I have never been apart from Sara. I am scared. If anyone is in her class, please protect her." I saw that Talhysah had glossy, watery eyes.

"Don't worry Talhysah. I have the same class as her. I will make sure she is protected." Syo said firmly. Talhysah nodded and smiled sadly. The other were chatting to themselves as Sissy and I ate. After about 10 minutes, everyone left to go to our class. Syo and I left the table to see Talhysah and the others disappear.

**-Talhysah POV-**

I must admit I was absolutely terrified to be without Sara. I can't let anything happen to her. I have always protected her. I will always protect her. I can't let that happen again, ever!

_FLASHBAK TIME!_

_Talhysah age 11. Saraphynee age 8._

_"__I'm sick and tired of your bull sh-t excuses! I'm done!" Father yelled._

_"__Oh? What about you? You never do sh-t you bustard!" Mother yelled back._

_"__Bull! You know what? I hate you. You crazy ass bitch! You should just do the world a favor and die, you ugly ass whore!" Father screamed, punching his fist into the wall centimeters from mothers face. Father began slapping mother over and over. She was crying for it all to stop._

_"__Daddy stop! Stop it daddy! Your hurting mommy!" Saraphynee said crying as she tried her hardest to pull apart the abusive couple._

_"__Don't you dare touch me you stupid child!" Father had thrown Sara against the wall leaving a hole and blood to follow._

_Talhysah was crying and screaming for it all to end. She tried to pry apart the father from the two hurt people. But no matter how hard she tried, it was no use._

_"__Shut up Talhysah! I deal with enough of your stupid mistake Sara now I have to deal with your fat ass whore of a mom. You're going to be just like her, alone, fat and worthless. Why don't I do a favor and put you out of your misery bitch!" Suddenly father grabbed 11 year old Talhysah by the neck as he threw her frail body to the wall. The screaming continued as everyone just wanted to end it all…_

_-End of Flashback time-_

I headed to the class with Natsuki, a red head guy named Ittoki and a sweet girl named Naomi. Once I walked into the class I was looking over to find an empty seat. "Hmm. I wonder who sits here." I saw Ittoki walk in the classroom and point to the seat next to the empty one. "Talhysah. You can sit there. It's next to mine." I nodded my head and sat down waiting for class to begin. The bell rung and our teacher walked in. I first noticed her big bright eyes and amazing bright pink hair. Her oversized yellow sweater and her cute face. 'Oh My, Gosh! She is so dang kawaii!' I screamed in my head.

"Good Morning class. I am your teacher, Ringo. I see we have a new student in our class. Miss? Would you please come up to the class and introduce us to yourself?" I slowly looked around to see everyone staring at me. I walked up to the front of the room. I was suddenly face to face with the big class. 'Oh crap I bet I'm red. Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!' I slowly began speaking.

"Umm, Hello. My name is Talhysah McCormick, I uh-uh-am from America. And I uh, umm, like…tacos?" I squinted my eyes when I said that. 'Really Talhysah? Tacos? Come one I could do better than that. At this speed I will be forever alone.'

I walked back to my seat and laid my head in my arms. "Okay, then. That was Miss Talhysah. So now that that is done. I have some news for the students. We will be having a contest this year. I will explain later when I have more details" Ringo-sensei said. I was zoning off, when I was poked on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry Talhysah, our teacher is really nice, he will let you get some help from others." I admit I was lost on what Ittoki was saying, but all I heard-wait! Did Ittoki just say 'He?' "Wait a minute. The teacher's a dude!?" I quietly shouted.

I looked over at Ittoki and he just smiled. "Yeah he's a famous cross-dresser." I just stared in shock at the adorable, beautiful…dude. Oh God, that's weird.

Before I knew it, the teacher was asking us what our plans are for this class. "Ok class raise your hand if you want to be a composer." Students raised their hands, one being Naomi. "Ok then, now if you want to be an Idol." I raised my hand along with Natsuki and Ittoki.

"Alright then, tell you what, the students who want to be a composer partner up with the idols." Suddenly all the students dispersed into groups of two, leaving me alone. "Great, just great I'm all alone. Man I feel so loved." I awkwardly sat at my desk as I suddenly got some random poetry in my head. I got out my notebook and began writing. (My own lame creation)

She sits alone

Feeling completely alone.

Help her see shes not alone,

shes not alone.

Someone show her that you care.

You see its becoming too late,

It's much too late.

She feels so alone so she ends her fate,

Seal it tight and lock it up far away.

She keeps thinking of the days when people would care,

Help her see she's not alone

She's not alone.

Show her it's not too late,

Stop her now, she's ending her fate.

I stopped writing to see Ittoki and our teacher staring down at me and poem. "Miss McCormick, that poem, is that yours?" I looked up to see Ringo looking slightly shocked. I looked back down and quietly answered. "Yeah, I-I just wrote it. I know it sucks, I was just bored" Sensei stood there awkwardly looking at me then the notebook. Finally he took my paper and ran out of the room.

"What on earth was that all about?!" I asked ittoki as I sat there in shock.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

**-Saraphynee POV-**

I was walking with Syo and I couldn't help but think I was going to be alright with him. He's a sweet heart, kind of angry, but nice. I followed behind Syo as we walked into the classroom. I found an empty desk next to him and sat down quietly. After a short amount of time, the teacher walked in causing the class to quiet down.

"Ok class it seems we have a new student joining us today. Please, Miss. Would you please come up to the class and introduce yourself?" The tall, tan, and handsome teacher asked directing to the front of class room.

I walked up the class and shook terribly. "I-I- um- umm- I-I" I began to cry feeling scarred. Syo must have saw me because soon I saw him walking up to me. He whispered something amazing in my ear.

"Saraphynee remember although Talhysah isn't here physically, she will be here with you right here." Syo pointed to my heart and at that very moment I truly felt happy.

I think slowly I began to break out of my thick shell. I am going to be just fine. I gestured Syo to sit back down "Hello Everyone. My name is Saraphynee McCormick and I am from America. I have an older sister in the A class. I am shy but once you get to know me I am very lovable and I will do whatever I can to help you out. Just ask me." I smiled as I finished my little introduction with a polite bow. I went back to my seat and sat quietly.

"Alright then. That was Miss McCormick, well done. So we will be talking about our project for next semester. Each of you will be singing a song written by you to the principle and fellow students. You have one month to finish it so get working." With that said our teacher was about to teach us some lessons but, before he could, a pink haired lady came in.

"Ryuga!" The young lady, presumably, a teacher called out. "Check out this little poem my new student wrote." She handed my teacher the paper as his eyes skimmed through the words.

"This is pretty good. Needs some work, but I can see the potential, this student has. Who wrote it?" He asked looking at the paper.

"Our newest member, Talhysah McCormick." The Pink hair teacher said. I heard this and slightly jumped. I walked up to the teachers and got their attention. "Um, excuse me. Did I just hear you say you go something from Talhysah? That's my sister."

They looked at me and showed me the small paper. I looked over the words and nodded, Sissy has a lot of work to do, but this is pretty good. The lyrics, words, or whatever you want to call them, were very emotional and sad. After I read them, my teacher and I guess Sissy's teacher called for a meeting. "We need to get all the class A and our class together to talk. We need to discuss a new plan for our new students." With that said both my teacher and the class 'A' teacher left to the big court yard. Once we all left I finally met up with my sissy.

"Sissy!" I yelled as I ran up to Talhysah, causing her to instantly run up to me as well.

"Sara. I missed you." Sissy hugged me as she spoke up. "How was class?"

"It was fun. Hey! I guess our teacher liked your lyrics. I guess this little meeting, thingy is about them. I don't really know." I smiled at sissy and soon saw Syo and Natsuki. Alongside them, the redheaded guy Talhysah met with at breakfast. I introduced myself to the guy.

Natsuki noticed the paper Sissy wrote in her class and took it from me. "Wow these are pretty good. I didn't know you had such talent." Natsuki said as he looked at Sissy's lyrics. She blushed and waved her hands in disapproval "No! I don't. These are really crappy. I need a lot of work. Compared to most people, these are dreadful." Natsuki smiled at her reaction and shook his head. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and a loud laughter. Students were mumbling amongst themselves in disbelief.

"Oh great it's HIM."

"Why can't he show up like a normal person?"

"Why must he always make a big entrance?"

Students were mumbling as the weird Shining guy, Talhysah hates popped out of thin air.

"STTTTUUUDDDEEENNNTTTTSSSS OF SAATTTOMMMEE! WEE WILL BEE INNNTTROCCINGG OUR NEWWW STUDDEENTSS WITHH A BIGGGG CEEELLLEEBBRATIIOOONNN! NOW GO AND PREPARE. The girls will be singing there songs for us as a welcoming. And don't think you cannot do this. We all know you two have great potential." And with that said Shining vanished out of thin air and students just walked back to their homerooms acting as if nothing happened. I guess I can't blame them, they are probably used to this guy's antics.

"Seriously. What da hell is that guy taking?!" Sissy asked herself. A man next to her laughed and answered.

"I don't know, my lady, but, I really want some of it." A dark blonde guy, I saw in my class, winked at Sissy.

"Haha. I bet you do." She playfully punched the guy. "So, I guess I should leave. Later pretty boy." She waved at the guy as she took my hand and walked back to our dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciassou! I'm here with another chapter to New Beginning. This chapter is a bit more teen rated. There's a little hint with lemon. But its nothing super bad. Please enjoy this short chapter. Also the song that Syo sings is Changing our song. Its a really cute song. I just love Syo! **

**-Talhysah's POV-**

Saraphynee and I were told to write, sing and preform our own songs in front of the school as a ceremony to graduate our upcoming new school year. I must admit, I am excited, but, not too keen on the idea of being in front of a lot of people.

*Time skip I week later*

I was sitting in class next to Ittoki as Ringo-sensei was educating the class about music. I was writing down notes on the topic "Piano Gods" when I was brought back to the teacher's attention.

"Alright class. I will call up one student to play us a song on the piano. Once I call you up, please do so." Sensei called out, looking around the room till his eyes were on mine. "Aha, Talhysah. Since you haven't shown us your music skills, let's hear from you." He walked up to me and pointed me to the back piano. "Would you please go up and play the song For Elise by Beethoven?" I nodded and smiled lightly.

Students all looked at me as I headed to the Piano in the back. "Ok so here is the music sheet and here, the piano is all tuned up and ready to play."

I looked at the teacher and she-wait no he, walked to the front to observe. I had not been good at reading the music sheets, so instead I played a song I had known for a long time. I sighed and began to play. Students all over the room began to chat amongst themselves.

"What on earth is she playing?"

"This isn't Beethoven!"

"Who the heck does she think she is?"

I just continued playing as the teacher just watched and smiled. I finished playing the song and stood up at the bench. "That was not Beethoven, I know. That song was Reluctant Hero's from Shingeki no Kyojin. Haters gonna hate." I left to my desk and sat down quietly.

Sensei clapped his hands and nodded in approval. "Good Job. Not exactly what I wanted but it was a lovely song. However, next time, please play the song I choose." He turned around and began to write about Beethoven and his past. I grabbed my notes, ready to write. But before I could, I felt Ittoki pat my shoulder.

"Wow that song was amazing. It was really beautiful. Do you think you could show me that song later or something?" Ittoki asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I nodded and smiled. "Of course dude! You're my friend, but only, if you show me your music or play a song for me." I smiled seeing Ittoki turn as red as his hair.

"That's okay with me. We can listen to music together and maybe even get ideas for lyrics." Ittoki smiled and blushed. I agreed and continued listening to the lecture. After about another 15 minutes, class was over. Since that was our last class for the day, Ittoki and I left to go to our dorms. We were talking and getting more acquainted. "So Ittoki, what made you want to come here to Saotome Academy?"

"Oh, that? Well, I always liked making people happy, but one day I saw Haruka singing and I just wanted to be able to make people smile like she did. That's all really." He turned his gaze downwards and I smiled.

"That's cool. You really like people don't you?" I said feeling a bit sad. This guy is so kind, I wish I was more like him.

"Yeah I do. So how about you Talhysah?" Ittoki asked looking at me.

"Hmm? What about me?"

"What made you come here?"

"Oh. Well that Shining dude came by our park in America one day as my sister and I were singing and he, kind of, umm…"I trailed off trying to think of the perfect way to say this, "kidnapped us." I laughed a bit as Ittoki looked unfazed.

"Oh. That sounds like something he'd do." We both laughed as I felt my phone buzz. Ittoki and I waved each other goodbye as I took out my phone. "Who texted me?" I asked myself as I opened up the message and read.

***Yo. Is this Talhysah?***

**-yes. Whos dis?-**

***Its Kurro Syo. Your sister told me to text you. So here I am xD***

I laughed as I read this. I began walking to my dorm. I first noticed no sign of Saraphynee. I placed my bag on the hook on my side of the room and plopped on my bed. I took out my phone again and began texting Syo again.

**-Oh cool beans. So what's up bro?-**

I waited a bit for him to text me again.

***Oh I'm just bored. Your sister and Natsuki are hanging out and Im alone. So wanna come to my room and listen to music or something?***

I must admit I was really shocked to know my sister had become a bit less scared. She and Natsuki had become very close and I was a bit worried. I don't know if I can trust that guy. I smiled and replied back to Syo.

**-Sure thing dude. Let me get changed and I'll be there in like 5 minutes.-**

I got out of my school uniform and put my jeans on with my basic white tee shirt. I took out my stupid contacts and placed my glasses on instead. I was ready. I got my IPod as I headed out the door. As I walked to his dorm I was wondering why he asked me to hang out with him. Why not his other friends? I mean I barley know the guy. Yeah he was the first person along with Natsuki I met, but why would he ask me?

As I got to the door I knocked quietly and waited for him to invite me in. After hearing him call out from the other side I walked in and noticed Syo wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans. "Sup Bro!"

"Hey Talhysah." He greeted as he noticed my Ipod in my hand. "Oh I see you got your IPod. Plug it in show me what you got!" Syo pointed to his IPod dock. With that said I picked a song I loved and it began to play. As soon as it stared I tried my hardest not to sing along with it. Once the singer began singing I couldn't hold it in anymore, causing me to sing along.

_"__I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home"_

I danced around the room as Syo just smiled.

_"__Can you see?_

_My eyes are shining bright_

_'Cause I'm out here_

_On the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

_And I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding?_

_I'm incomplete_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I get weak"_

The next thing I sung I was air drumming and dancing with Syo.

_"__I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead"_

_"__(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)"_

By the end of the song I was quiet and thinking of how I just totally opened up around him. I never do that around anyone except to Sara. I guess Syo makes me change. As I was in my thought mode I noticed that Syo was walking up to me with a great big smile. "You know, you really are amazing. I love how you're just yourself. I like you a lot." Syo said to me as he walked up to me grapping my hand. "I want to sing you a song now Talhysah."

"Takaku takaku sobieru kabe migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki

Furue obie tohou e to kure jibun no nani ka wasurete

Senobi shitatte kitto minotake sonna fuu ni kaerenai… Wakatteta

Kagami ni utsuru shukushou shite kakudai shite

Itsuwaru koto wo yaburi sute mae dake wo muite toushindai de

Hontou no jibun aishitekou ze

Sing, yamanu ame mo Song, akenu yoru mo

Shunkashutou nai kara

Donna toki mo kono kimochi uta e kaete susumu yo

Bad, yameru toki mo Good, hashire toki wo!

Isshin ittai de ii'n ja nai

Itsudatte omae ga iru sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love you!

Te no hira wo mitsume nagara surinukeru suna no youna

Muryokusa ni shizunderu yori nukumori nigirishimero

Jinsei ni wa hayaokuri toka maki modoshi wa iranai ima dake wo

Chigakute ii yo we're Two as One! kangae mo fashion mo

Sorezore chigau style [sutairu] de tsunagi ai nagara yorisoi nagara

Hitotsu no yume atatame you ze

Days, mayoi nagara Best, mitsuketa no wa

"Omae" to yuu pride [puraido]

Dare ni datte yuzurenai kono kizuna wa eien

More namida nante No kazaranai de

Ari no mama waratteite

Ore ni shika dekinai koto sono subete kokuhaku suru sekaiichi omotteru Love you!

Takaku takaku sobieru kabe migi mo hidari mo dangaizeppeki

Obienai de mawarimichi mo toki ni warukunai'n ja nai?

Sing, yamanu ame mo Song, akenu yoru mo

Shunkashutou nai kara

Donna toki mo kono kimochi uta e kaete susumu yo

Bad, yameru toki mo Good, hashire toki wo!

Isshin ittai de ii'n ja nai

Itsudatte omae ga iru sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kokoro kara kanaderu yo Love you!"

As Syo sung his song I couldn't help but notice how his voice was completely and utterly adorable. I just wanted to hug the crap out him. I blushed as he sung to me. After he sang the song I sat down next to him and gazed at his beautiful bright blue eyes. "Syo you are very cute. You're also very handsome as well. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked bluntly, staring at his eyes.

Syo looked shocked and finally spoke up. "No. I don't, but we can't have romantic relationships here in this academy. No love is allowed here. Didn't Saotome tell you?" I nodded my head no as he continued. "I really wish that was the case. I like you a lot, and I really find you attractive and not going to lie, you are very irresistible." He got really close to me and stared deep in my eyes. I could see some type of passion in his eyes.

"If you find me so irresistible why don't you prove it, Shorty?" I purred to Syo.

"I would love to, but I can't." He looked down, sad.

"I know you want this, so why don't I just kiss you and see where it leads."

**-Saraphynee POV-**

Natsuki and I have become such great friend's since I moved here two weeks ago. He is such a sweet guy, I really like him. I like Syo but only as a brother, he's adorable but Natsuki is handsome and irresistibly attractive. I mean I love everything about him, His voice, personality, everything. And don't even get me started about his amazing talent skills. I mean have you heard him play the Violin? It's unreal. It makes my heart melt and my soul clear. I feel eternal warmth when around him. I- I think I might be in love.

I was really shocked when he knocked on my door and asked if I wanted to spend the day with him at the park. I really was happy. I told him to at least let me tell Syo so he could tell my sissy. She becomes very worried when I'm not around her.

Natsuki and I went to the animal park to look at the different breeds of animals people have for pets. We came across different puppies, kitties and even some adorable bunnies! I was told that he brought me here to compare which of us is cuter, me or the pets. Natsuki so far hasn't found anything as cute as me. Isn't that just so darn sweet? I just love him!

"Hey Natski-chan I wanted to thank you for bringing me here. I am having such a fun time with you. Looking at these cute animals and being with you. It's so full of happiness and peace!" I smiled and tilted my head to the side like a child. Natsuki just ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"FeeFee-chan! So kawaii!" I blushed as he hugged me. I could smell his colonel and it was intoxicating.

"Not as cute as you, Natski-chan!" I tightened my hug and snuggled his shoulder. I was about to leave his side when he bent down to look at me. I don't know how it happened, but someone I saw him without his glasses. They were on the ground. I went to grab them when Natsuki grabbed my arm.

"Oh FeeFee-chan don't think about getting those things, they just annoy me. Now, how about we go somewhere else? Maybe to the back? Or how about to the lake? No one goes there. We'd be alone." Natsuki had grabbed me arm and shoved me to the abounded bathrooms. I was very confused this was not Natsuki. His presence had a bit of anger and darkness, like he had been pressing his feelings and need far back. It scared me. I was alone with a monster.

"Natski-chan? What's wrong?" I was about to cry when I looked at his sadistic smile and lustful eyes.

"Oh Saraphynee, how dare you tease me. You know how much I want you. Now how about we cut down to the chase and do what we all want." This scary man threw me to the wall and pinned me below him. I looked into his eyes and saw a sadness I couldn't explain.

"Natsuki, please I know this isn't you. You're my friend and I know you would never hurt me. Please, Natsuki Shinomiya, don't do this. I love you and if you love me like I think you do, you'd stop." I began to cry noticing that he had the same sadistic look. However, it instantaneously softened into the Natsuki I knew and loved.

Natsuki cried as he wrapped his arms around me saying he was sorry. "I didn't know what came over me. I sometimes just black out and no matter what I do to try and remember who I am, I can't escape the darkness. But, I kept hearing your voice, and I knew you'd save me. Thank you. I love you Saraphynee McCormick."

Natsuki and I left back to the academy, not even mentioning the outbreak he had earlier. Once we had returned back I felt a bit awkward being with Natsuki. I was wondering why he had changed so suddenly. _Was it something that he didn't know about? Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?_ As I was asking myself all these questions, I was standing in front of Syo's dorm with Natsuki. What bothered me was how I wondered what would have happened if I didn't get that monster off me. Part of me wanted to have that type of dominance. And that frightens me more than anything ever could. _Why would I want that?_ I kept thinking of all the reasons when I opened the door to Syo-kuns and Natski's room. My eyes widened when I saw Syo-kun and Sissy making out on his bed.

"Oh my goodness! I'm Sorry! Let's go Natski-chan!" I ran out feeling entirely embarrassed, not to mention, I had this feeling in my chest. Wanting me to do the same thing with Natsuki. _Why is this happening? I know I love him, but, this? This, this is just, not my thing… Or is it? _

I ran down the room with Natsuki and entered my Sissy's and my room. Natsuki had been blushing at the little scene with Syo and my sister. I felt a bit weird with the awkward silence, so in order to get rid of it, I spoke up.

"Well today's been full of interesting surprises. I enjoyed hanging out with you today Natski-chan. I hope that we can do this again sometime." I smiled looking at Natsuki's beautiful emerald eyes. I noticed now that Natsuki had become closer and closer to me. I blushed a bit seeing his face completely calm, and relaxed.

"Natsuki? What are you?" I was cut off with soft gentle lips on mine. This was much better than the monster I was with.

"Seeing Syo-chan with Tay-chan, helped me realize how much I wanted to do that to you. I do hope you forgive me." Natsuki whispered gently, casting his gaze away from me. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him again, saying "I just can't stay mad at the man I love." The kiss was sweet and passionate, making me realize he had always been holding in his feeling for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Herrow Everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I would feel weird as heck seeing that, but then again, who wouldn't. Anyways I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. If I did then Syo and I would be married. And Nanami would be married to Ittoki. **

**-Talhysah's POV-**

After the awkward encounter with Saraphynee walking in on me and Syo, I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. I mean what you would do if your sister walked in on you and your 'boyfriend' making out?

"BwahaHahha! That was so embarrassing! I mean, how am I supposed to explain this too her? She doesn't understand this kind of stuff. I mean she may be 15, but she's really innocent. I bet I just messed up her mind. Hahaha!" I laughed feeling terrible, suddenly that laughing fit stopped, and making me speak softly and gloomily." I was supposed to be there for her. Always protect her. So why?" I looked at Syo and saw his hair a total mess with bite marks everywhere. I smirked a bit, seeing him turn away in embarrassment. I got off his bed and spoke up "I'm going to check on Sara. Later." I left the room, running to my room, having a bad feeling that something's off.

Once I opened the door I fell to my knees, eyes widening at the sight in front of me; my Sara and Natsuki were doing it. Only Sara was tied up to the bed as Natsuki had his way with her. That moment I ran to Natsuki and punched him over and over. Being only 165 cm, I had barley hurt him, but I tried. I failed my sister. It was all my fault for not protecting her. I ran out after beating the sh-t out of Natsuki. With the only thing, Sara crying for me to come back.

I failed my promise to mom. That promise I made before her final breath.

_-Flashback-_

_Talhysah age 15. Saraphynee age 12_

_"__Doctor Koromiko, these young ladies would like to know if they can see their mother." The middle aged man looked at the two young girls, one with a plushy panda and the other, with a bouquet of flowers. The doctor smiled down at the two girls, tapping their heads in content._

_'__Of course, come on girls follow me." The man took the girls hands as they followed behind. The two girls looked around and saw the walls painted in white, hearing a bunch of screams and crying. This scared the oldest of the girls. Unlike her little sister, she knew something was wrong. Besides she never liked being in a hospital._

_"__Kristina, a few young ladies would like to see you." The man walked the girls to their mother. Leaving the three alone. Knowing that the mother would not make it for very long._

_"__Mommy!" The youngest sister called out crying into her mom's arms._

_"__I missed you Sara. How has school been?" The frail mother spoke up, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. _

_"__It's been good mommy! Sissy's been helping me a lot. I even passes my spelling test!" The little girl cheered, looking at her sister._

_"__That's good to hear. I knew that she'd help y-"The mother was coughing critically. Making the tubes in her arms clank against the heart monitor next to her bedside. The two sisters instantly panicked and held into the mother. Causing the mother to choke some more. The mother knew it was time to tell the older daughter. The daughter knowing it was time too told the younger sister to get their mother some water._

_"__Talhysah, sweetie. I think you know that I don't have much time, I am sick and you know this. I want you to take care of Saraphynee for me. She won't have anyone but you. Please protect her for me. I love you sweetie. But I think it's time for me to go." Her daughter cried down on her knees, knowing this was the last moment. _

_By the time the younger sister came back, her mother's heart monitor was flat, and her sister was crying, holding onto the hand of the now dead mother. The younger of the two screamed out causing the nurses and doctors to come running in. Pushing the two children out. The older knew that wish was her mother's final death wish, knowing that she made a promise to her now dead mother. _

_The two sisters left the hospital, feeling worse than they were feeling before. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"I'm sorry mother. I couldn't keep my promise. I failed you. I failed Sara, I- I-"I broke down into sobs and gasps. I can't believe I would do this. I was supposed to keep my freaking promise. But I didn't. "S-Soorry!" I cried screaming, thinking of how I'm just a failure in life. I wanted to just forget everything. I ran out on the schools roof and slid on the doorway. I curled up into a ball and cried, till I couldn't.

Why am I such a failure? Why can't I do anything right?

After my crying fit, I took out my note book and wrote how I felt at that moment.

I promised you,

I told you I'd protect.

I lied

I hate what I became.

I promised I protect.

This darkness encloses me

I said I'd never disappoint.

I lied.

I promise I will never hurt you again

I promise you I will lie.

I told you I'd protect

I lied.

I hurt you.

I promised you.

I'd never hurt you.

I lied.

I began feeling completely numb. I played my iPod and tried to forget how I failed everyone.

I tried to forget about how I messed up poor Sara.

"Talhysah! Talhysah! Where are you!?" I heard a voice call me. Sounding a lot like Syo. I ignored it, not wanting to see him. If it wasn't for him, I'd never do that. No, it wasn't his fault. It was all mine. My fault I did those things to him, my fault Sara caught me, my fault for forgetting my promise.

"I'm sorry mother."

**-Saraphynee's POV-**

"Sissy! Come back!" I cried seeing the hurt my sister had. I tried to run after her only to run into Syo-kun.

"Oomph! I'm sorry. I need to get Sissy." I spoke up after rubbing my arm in pain. Syo was looking away towards the place Talhysah had run off too.

"What happened? Talhysah just ran off after saying she was supposed to protect you. What happened?" I could tell that Syo was worried as much as I was. I think it's about time I explain our situation. Our past. I brought Syo into our room, where Natsuki was looking at all my stuff animals. I sat the two boys on my bed as I began to explain.

"Well, umm, I think it's about time I explain our past. The reason Talhysah, sissy, got so upset is well," I paused trying to explain. "She thinks she failed her mother, our mother." I looked up to see the two guys looking confused. "Here let me start from the beginning. Talhysah and I had a really abusive family. Our dad liked to hit us and hit our mom. Mother was already a really weak lady. So, well after years and years of this abusive behavior. She finally had enough." I paused, realizing I was beginning to tear up. "Mom left our dad, but not before he threw her body to the wall. I remember seeing the blood from her body. I was scared. Talhysah was the one who had been frightened the most. As Sissy ran up to father, he called her terrible things and slapped her. Once we finally we set free, Mother, Sissy and I were sent to a home for abusive victims." I saw that Natsuki had been trembling "I was always at school and Talhysah had taken all the responsibility to take care of mother, but after a few months, she was getting worse. This was how our mother went to the hospital. Once she was at the hospital, we visited almost every day. Till, one day, s-she was really sick…Sissy and I had visited her and as I was there, Mommy was coughing a lot, the tubes and heart monitor were, going crazy. I think at that moment, mother was going to die. I was told to get mother water. Talhysah told me that before mom took her breaths she told Talhysah to protect me. To never let me get hurt. She wanted me to be safe." I began to cry, remembering how Talhysah saw me tied up, must think I was being hurt. "Talhysah promised this to mom, this was her final wish. Talhysah must think she failed mom and she failed me. I can't, I can't imagine how Talhysah must feel. She thinks she failed everyone. She, she needs to know, she isn't a failure." I felt arms around me, looking up I saw that the arms were both Syo and Natsuki. Both of them in tears. I cried along with them feeling the sadness Sissy must be feeling.

Once all of us were done crying, Syo had told me he'd look for Talhysah. Natsuki and I had agreed that we'd all find her together. We need to let her know, she didn't fail us.

Syo ran outside and called out to Sissy. "Talhysah! Talhysah! Where are you!?

"Tay-chan!" Natsuki called out, looking all around the court yard.

"Sissy! I'm not mad at you. You didn't fail me or mother. Come out!" I called out noticing that there was movement on the roof. I saw Talhysah crying on the ledge. I gasped seeing her with dark eyes.

"Syo! Natsuki! I found Talhysah, she's on the roof." I cried out to the boys. Syo being really fast, darted out to the building. I ran with Natsuki afterwards. Once all three of us were there I saw my sister leaning over crying in her arms. Next to her a notebook, written on the top in bold letters "Who am I becoming?" read it over and hugged her. Never knowing this is what Talhysah felt. All this time she seemed so happy and well put but in reality, she was wearing a thick mask. Hiding what she truly felt.

"Talhysah. I know what happened to you. I never knew. You never failed your mother. You have always protected Saraphynee. You were always there for her when she needed to be held. I remember you even kicked the crap, out Natsuki when we first met. You've always watched over her. Even until now, you're always being the sister she needs." Syo walked over to sissy and rubbed her back in circular motions. Natsuki walked up to Sissy next and softly spoke up "Tay-chan. I can't even imagine how you're feeling. But, don't cry. FeeFee loves you and she could never be mad at you. Even your mother loves you. I bet she's smiling down at you, knowing that you have been the best sister anyone could ask for. Remember that you have been there for her for years. Doing what you could to protect her. Just remember that we all care for you. Sometimes you just need to let us know about what you're feeling. We will be there for you." Natsuki then hugged Sissy. All four of us had cried, holding each other. At that moment, we were connected. Feeling the pain each and everyone one us has been through.

After crying with one another, Talhysah had finally calmed down thanking us for everything. Sissy wiped away her tears as she looked at the three of us "Thank you so much for everything you said. I needed to hear those words. I needed to know that you weren't mad at me. I guess I forgot that I had protected you since day one. Never leaving your side. I apologize for being so pathetic. I'd like to leave now though. It's really cold out here. And besides, I want food right now." All four of us had laughed a bit glad that Sissy got her old self back.

"Let's go then." I said grapping Sissy's hand, leaving the cold roof.


End file.
